I Don't Dance
by Vixen-Nikki
Summary: What happens when the guild hosts a dance? What if certain bluet script mage wants to dance, but the one she wants to dance with doesn't like to dance? Gajeel finally gets his chance to tell Levy how he feels. Will Levy make the first move? Can Gajeel even dance?


Disclaimer! I do not own the characters in this fanfiction! The characters and show belong to the genius Hiro Mashima!

Song: 'I Don't Dance' by Lee Brice

x-X-x

Things at the guild has had calmed down since the last major fight, and Master Makarov had decided that a dance would be a good way for everyone to let loose in a way that wouldn't cost him a boat ton of money in damages.

So far, the dance had been going swell, everyone was dancing except for a certain iron-dragon slayer, who had been sitting the same since the dance started.

Sitting at the table across from him was a petite blue haired solid script mage. She had been glancing at him the whole time.

Lucy walked up to her giggling, "Come on Levy! Come dance!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't have anyone to dance with. Plus, all they're playing right now are slow songs." She sighed.

"Oh, I know someone that would love to wrap his arms around you and dance." Lucy said whilw glancing at Gajeel.

Levy blushed bright red.

"Oh, come off it! He already told me that he's not the dancing type." Levy looked down at her feet.

"Oh, I know what will make him want to dance. Leave it to me!" Before Levy could protest, Lucy had already marched away to do gods know what.

A few minutes later Jet and Droy were running up to her and talking her ear off about which one of them she should dance with.

Before she realized it, she felt something warm grab her hand and pull her onto their makeshift dance floor. Following the hand, up the arm and to the face she came face to face with Gajeel as he pulled her closer to dance. They started to sway to the music of the song, I don't dance.

She couldn't help the smile that burst onto her face. Gajeel was dancing with her, and to a slow song at that. He gently spun her around and pulled her close.

Gajeel couldn't believe what he had just done. His body had acted before his mind could catch up. One minutes he was sitting down and watching everyone dance and have fun, then the next he heard Jet and Droy asking Levy to dance. He wrapped his hand around her waist as he moved them across the dance floor to the beat of the music.

The idea of them or anyone else holding her the way he was right now positively pissed him off on a new level. With the next verse he grabbed her by the hand and spun her around and the dipped her into his arms.

As they continued to dance, he could see how happy the small gesture was making her. Her smile lit up his world. He couldn't place when it had happened, but at some point, he had fallen for the tiny script mage. He looked down at her face, she was blinding. Every time he spun her around, she just let out a string of laughter that made his heart pound.

He knew that he wanted a long future with her, but just didn't know how to tell her how he felt. He hated to admit it, but he was scared that she would reject him because of what he had done in the past. They continued to sway and spin around over and around each other, never looking away from the other.

Even now he still had nightmares about what he had done to her when they first met. It would haunt him for the rest of his life. He spun her one last time and brought her in close and dipped her into her arm.

As the song slowly came to an end, Levy made a bold move…

She kissed him.

She stood on her tippy toes and firmly pressed her lips to his. She knew that she had caught him off guard, but it didn't take him long to respond to her sudden kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

He moved his lips against hers in a dance of passion, that conveyed every emotion that he felt for her. Soon the need to breathe became too great and they parted. They suddenly became aware that it was dead quiet in the guild hall and looked around them to see that everyone was watching them in shock.

It was at Levy's blush that everyone began to cheer and shout, "it's about time!"

Gajeel not liking all the attention being on them after such a moment, turned to Levy and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, would you want to get out of here, and go somewhere quiet?"

She blushed even more but whispered back a quiet "yes."

He then swiftly picked her up bridal style and was out the door before anyone could say anything. He wasn't going to let anything stop him from letting Levy know how he felt now! Screw fear now was his opportunity, and he wasn't going to miss it.


End file.
